


(No) Hands on Me

by DiamondWings



Series: I am: NOT small [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Chan Knows What To Do, Changbin is going through it, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Like Seventy Eight Percent of the Whole Thing, Lot's of aftercare, Lots of it, M/M, Minho Appears for a Fraction of a Second, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Soft Dom Chan, Touch Deprivation, light exhibition kink, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWings/pseuds/DiamondWings
Summary: Changbin has had a rough day and begs Chan to make him forget about it - in that one way they have both long since figured out works best for them.This is what was actually going on on one of the times Minho walked in on Chan and Changbin, mentioned in the previous work, Can I Try?.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Series: I am: NOT small [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441810
Comments: 25
Kudos: 182





	(No) Hands on Me

Chan didn’t look up from the fic he was reading on his laptop, at first, when he vaguely noticed the door to his room opening out of the corner of his eye. He was deeply invested in the plot and characters, and everything that wasn’t on the screen of his laptop took a while to register properly in his mind.

Still, there was something about the way whoever had come into the room moved around, or rather, kept stopping moving around here and there, and spread a general sense of restlessness, that managed to coax Chan’s attention away from his screen.

It was Changbin who stood on the other side of the room, motionless at the moment, and Chan watched him curiously. Now, it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for Changbin to come into the room; of course not, since he shared the room with him. It also wasn’t unusual for Changbin to just mind his business and let Chan mind his own, but something… Something was off about the way Changbin acted right then.

Chan frowned slightly when Changbin just stood there with his back to Chan for too long, seemingly staring at a corner of his bed.

“Bin?” He asked quietly, inquiring but not judging. Still, Changbin tensed without answering.

“Is everything alright?” Chan tried again, and Changbin’s shoulders drew up a little, before he forced them down again.

“Not really…” he admitted after a moment, still not moving an inch away from his spot.

Chan, upon hearing Changbin’s answer, shut his laptop and set it aside on his bedside table.

“Want to talk about it?” He asked neutrally, letting Changbin know that both would be fine, talking and not talking.

Changbin shrugged tensely, and Chan half expected not to get an answer.

“There isn’t much to talk about, really.” Changbin answered after a moment. “I’m just… Stressed. There’s nothing in particular, just a whole lot of small things piling up, and I’m… I feel like I’m in over my head. Overwhelmed.”

“Oh…” Chan breathed quietly. It was rare, very rare for Changbin to admit when everything got the better of him. Then again, it was rare for anything to get the better of him in the first place.

“I feel like I have so much to worry about, so much to think about…” He continued, unprompted. “Much more than I can handle. I mean, I probably  _ can _ handle it, just not… Not today.” The younger admitted, finally turning around to look at Chan with a silent plea.

Chan nodded slowly in answer to that plea, and it was what broke the spell rooting Changbin in his place. He crossed the short distance over to Chan’s bed, sitting down on it when Chan scooted aside and made room for him. It was natural for them at this point, the way Chan’s arms went around him and pulled him with his back against his chest, Chan’s chin hooking over his shoulder, a hand going into his hair to play with the soft strands.

“I’m sorry it has been getting too much for you, love. How can I help?” Chan murmured, pressing a chaste kiss against Changbin’s temple.

Changbin didn’t answer, just slowly relaxing in Chan’s hold. Chan let him, waiting patiently without pressing. Eventually, after long, silent minutes, Changbin did speak up.

“You… I just… I just need to forget about it all for a while. Forget about everything. Just… Just not think about it, about anything. I want to not need to make any decisions, at all. In fact, I want to not be  _ able _ to make any decisions. And I…” He trailed off, turning slightly in Chan’s hold and tilting his head back enough so he could give Chan a meaningful look. “ _ Hyung _ , please…!” His voice had gone a whole octave lower, sounding raspy and ripe with something Chan knew all too well; something that told Chan exactly what it was Changbin was asking of him, and he tightened his hold around the younger.

“You want me to take charge?” He asked carefully, still, and Changbin’s pupils dilated at the words, his eyes darkening over all.

_ “Please…!” _ Changbin’s whisper carried all of his despair with it, tugging at Chan’s heartstrings – and not only at those.

“Right now?” Chan had to confirm, and Changbin answered promptly.

“Yes. The sooner, the better.”

Chan nodded slowly.

“Ok…” He mused quietly, the hand he had had buried in Changbin’s hair coming up to cup his face instead. “I can do that. I can take care of you, like you deserve to be taken care of…”

Changbin’s lashes fluttered, and he leaned into Chan’s touch as his entire body started going lax in Chan’s hold. In turn, it was Chan’s body that tensed, his hold on Changbin tightening and hand dropping from Changbin’s face to hold tightly on to his shoulder, shaking him gently, instead.

“Bin… Bin, don’t. Stay with me, babe.”

Changbin’s eyes opened again, and it took him blinking a few times to get rid of the glassy look in his eyes.

“Stay with me. You can let me take over soon, but stay with me, ok? Can you do that?”

Changbin took a moment to answer, but nodded eventually. Chan waited, but when that was all he got, he had to prompt.

“Words?” He asked gently, yet firm.

“Yes.” Changbin answered, his voice sure. Chan smiled gratefully at him.

“Thank you. We have to talk this through first; you know this, Binnie.”

Changbin grimaced, torn between the disappointment at having to wait for however much longer before Chan would take the burden of responsibility off him for a while, and elation at that specific nickname the other used for him.

“Can you tell me what it is exactly that you want? Or even just generally, if you can’t tell me exactly?” Chan prompted, and Changbin sighed quietly.

“I want you, Chan. I want you to take everything from me that you can. I want you to wring me dry, until there is nothing left, and to keep going beyond that.”

Chan hummed in understanding, gently massaging Changbin’s shoulder.

“Ok… And how often do you think it’ll be before there’s nothing left?”

Changbin shrugged, nonchalant and airy.

“I don’t know… Twenty times, maybe?”

Chan gave him an unamused look, and it was enough for Changbin to pull himself together a little more.

“Five.” He answered honestly. Chan’s look didn’t change significantly, merely going from unamused to doubtful.

“You do know we have early schedules tomorrow morning, right. We can’t have you sore and limping and exhausted for that…”

Changbin sighed quietly, biting his lip then before releasing it with resignation.

“Four, then?” He compromised. “ _ Please? _ ” He added when Chan thought about it for too long.

“Three.” Chan eventually declared. “And I’ll let you come on my cock for the last one.” He conceded when Changbin started to protest. That took some of the disappointment out of Changbin’s answer, but he wasn’t completely swayed yet.

“It’s only a deal if you make me come completely untouched at least once.”

Chan thought about it for a moment, but then nodded; much to Changbin’s relief.

“Thank you. And… My safe word will be ‘lemon’.” He informed Chan, and Chan raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“You want me to take you to a point where safe words may be needed?”

Changbin nodded, sure of his answer. “Please.”

Chan thought about it, brow furrowed with concern. “You nearly slipped just now, Bin… I’m a little worried. Is there a possibility that you might go non-verbal at some point?”

That elicited an unsure hum from Changbin.

“I don’t think I will, but… Just in case I do, please don’t stop. I’ll snap my fingers twice instead of my safe word should I need it.”

“Ok…” Chan conceded. “Lemon and two snaps. Got it.” He nodded to himself, then leaned in and caught Changbin’s lips in a kiss. Changbin reciprocated, but his lips were pliant under Chan’s plump ones; not quite passive, but he was practically begging Chan to take charge, to take all control from him. His entire body melted under Chan’s touch, he felt like his already smaller frame was shrinking even more in Chan’s arms, fitting perfectly against the older, until Chan could practically wrap himself around him completely.

Chan broke their kiss eventually, coming up for air, but not just that. He pushed Changbin off of himself, taking his hands in his own as he got off the bed and tugged gently.

“Come, babe. Get up for me.” He asked, his voice calm and soft, but commanding nonetheless. Changbin didn’t hesitate to follow Chan’s request for even a second, letting him guide him to the middle of the room, where the most open space was.

“Stand still. I’m going to take your clothes off.” Chan announced, yet Changbin didn’t so much as nod; it wasn’t his place to decide, not anymore. It was up to Chan what he did to him.

With Changbin situated in the spot Chan wanted him in, standing still and obedient and waiting, Chan took Changbin’s face in his hands once more, studying his features for any sign of discomfort or doubt. He found none, only deep, endless trust and love in Changbin’s clouded gaze.

“You are so beautiful, Binnie. And so good… So good for me…” He murmured, just loud enough so Changbin could hear it. “So, so good…” Chan continued, his fingers trailing from Changbin’s face over his neck, down his chest and stomach until he could grab the hem of his shirt and sweater. He took hold of both, starting to pull them up.

“Arms up, Bin.” He commanded, and when Changbin lifted his arms, he pulled the garments off in one go, discarding them to the side. He took Changbin’s hands in his own as soon as they were free, guiding them back down to his sides, where he let go and traced his own fingers over the newly uncovered skin of Changbin’s stomach. From there, Chan let them wander swiftly to the front of Changbin’s pants, undoing the fly and pushing them down together with his underwear with little ceremony. Indicating him to lift his feet one at a time, Chan got rid of Changbin’s pants, underwear and socks quickly, leaving Changbin standing naked in the middle of the room.

Standing back up, Chan took Changbin’s hands in his own again, squeezing gently as he looked up at Changbin.

“Binnie? Are you with me?”

Changbin’s eyes focused and he looked up at Chan, nodding once.

“Yes.”

Chan smiled gratefully at him.

“Good. I want you to kneel down here, Binnie. Get down.”

Changbin didn’t hesitate, simply following Chan’s instructions as Chan kept his hold on his hands.

“Perfect. Now…” Chan trailed off, guiding Changbin’s hands down, then behind his back. “Hold these here. Don’t move them; don’t touch anything, especially not yourself. Those are to stay back here, understood?”

Changbin nodded again, just once, following it up with a “Yes.” once again. Chan gave him a soft smile.

“You are being so good, my Binnie. So beautiful, kneeling there… Spread your legs more for me, dear… More… That’s it. Perfect. Look at you, babe, all spread out for me. You are a piece of art, love; like a sculpture, absolute perfect. And so good, so obedient for me. So eager to please…” He cupped Changbin’s face in one hand again, and Changbin leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut again as he reveled in the praise Chan showered him with, as well as the blissful emptiness in his head as Chan took all control and responsibility from him. All he had to do was what Chan told him to, that was his only responsibility; one that he could most definitely live with.

“Stay with me, Binnie…” Chan commanded again, stroking Changbin’s cheek with his thumb. “Stay with me. You need to stay to see what you can do to me, just by sitting here, so proud, so beautiful, perfectly on display for me, alright?”

Changbin nodded, pulling himself out of his head, and followed it up with the verbal confirmation. In response, Chan leaned down while simultaneously tilting Changbin’s face up to give him a deep kiss. This time, Changbin stayed perfectly pliant under Chan’s touch.

“I’m so proud of you, you’re doing so well.” Chan whispered once he pulled out of the kiss. “So proud. So proud of how beautiful my Binnie is. And how good. Oh, and you’re so hard already, too… That’s ok, though, baby. You already have me hard, too. Look at me, Binnie, and look at what you can do, just by kneeling here like this… My cock is already so hard, just from watching you…”

He palmed the front of his pants, pulling the material taut over his engorged dick for Changbin to see its outline.

“It’s almost getting painful; I’ll have to take off my pants really soon. But it’s ok, because it’s for you. You truly never fail to make me feel so good, love, even if you just sit there, doing nothing except being pretty and letting me look at you.”

Chan took a few steps back, taking in the sight of Changbin kneeling on the floor, back straight, head held high, with his knees spread wide and his cock standing proudly for Chan to see. Changbin loved it, being on display for Chan like that, and he loved the effect he had on Chan. He didn’t have to do anything, and yet Chan reacted to him as if he’d given him some really good strokes. Still, the effect he had on Chan was nothing compared to the effect  _ Chan _ had on  _ him.  _ Chan’s words… they worked like magic on him.

“You are so pretty, Binnie…” Chan sighed, and Changbin drank up every sound he made.

Meanwhile, Chan was falling in love with both the sight and with Changbin, all over again. “I wish I could touch you right now. I wish I could just take that beautiful cock of yours in my hands and jerk you off. You would like that, if I did that, wouldn’t you…” In lieu of Changbin, Chan touched himself as he talked.

“You’d also like it if I just barely touched you, ghosted just the tips of my fingers over you, teasing just under your head, but never quite further up… Always teasing a circle around you, but never holding tight… I’d drive you mad like that, and you would love it…” Chan smiled to himself, knowing, while demonstrating at the same time what he meant, on himself. “But I won’t do that right now. Because, look, Binnie, what you managed to do! I’m so hard, all because of you. I wanted to tease you, show you how hard I am in my pants already, but you had to go and make me so hard I can’t even stand my pants anymore. You are so talented, my love…”

Chan gave Changbin an appreciative look, one that made Changbin shiver, then made quick work of his pants, throwing them in the same vague direction as Changbin’s clothes.

“Look at this, Binnie, I’ve even leaked precum already!” Chan exclaimed quietly as he looked down on himself, finding the damp patch on his underwear. “All just from looking at you, spread out so beautifully, so proudly on display, baring yourself to me, body and soul, submitting so easily, so completely… You’re so hot, of course I had to leak already…” Chan sighed, sitting down on his bed and palming his own, very prominent length through his underwear. Changbin’s eyes seemed to light up with a muted fire within as he watched Chan.

“You like seeing me touch myself, love?” Chan asked teasingly, but he wasn’t quite done talking yet when he noticed Changbin was looking at him in a way that told him he wanted to say something. Aware that it might be important, Chan allowed him to speak.

“Yes, Binnie? You want to say something? Tell me.”

Changbin cleared his throat carefully.

“Can I touch you?” He asked, hic voice rough and deeper than usual, sounding so needy, so pitiful…

Chan shook his head no, though.

“No, Binnie. You can watch all you want, but you can’t touch. Stay where you are, and don’t touch. Not me, and not yourself.” Chan reminded Changbin of his instructions, and like clockwork, Changbin’s dick jumped in reaction to being denied his request.

“I’m going to be the one doing the touching. I’m going to touch myself, and I’ll pretend it’s your hands on me. But you can’t touch me today, Binnie. Your hands have to stay behind your back, not touching anything. Not hiding anything. I want to be able to see you, all of you. I want to see your proud cock, standing there, untouched, waiting just for me… If you’re good for me, I’ll touch you later. But you’ll have to wait. First, it’ll be my turn.” He teased, provocatively palming his own cock while Changbin watched.

Chan kept his touch relatively light, though, not wanting to stimulate himself too much just yet. It would be a while before he could let himself come today, if he got to at all. This was all about Changbin, after all, not himself.

Speaking of Changbin, the younger was completely enraptured with watching Chan tracing his own length and fondling his balls through the fabric of his boxers.

“Your hands would feel so much better on me than my own, Binnie… And my hands would fit so much better onto you. I want to do this to your cock, want to weigh your balls in my hand. I love how my hands fit around you, how I can never quite take all of you at once in one palm, but just enough.” Chan mused, trying to fit himself in one palm as well, as if to demonstrate. “I love that I can’t quite fit all of you. I love running my hands over you, after all, especially to tease you. I love stroking you carefully; worshipping your cock. That thick vein on the underside, it’s as if it was made for me to trace it with my fingers. The smaller one on the side, too. And the head…” Chan sighed, dancing his fingers over his own cock’s head. “I love to run my fingers around it, around the edge; stroke that smooth, red skin at the tip. And you, you love it when I rub at your slit, don’t you? It’s so pretty, when your cock jumps when I put just the right pressure…” He trailed off and a smirk bloomed on his face when Changbin’s dick twitched in response to his words, as if he’d really touched him. “Ah, there it is. So pretty, so good… You’re so responsive, my angel. Maybe I’ll do all of that later… But not now. I’m going to play with myself for now, and you get to watch.”

Chan lifted his hips up slightly, starting to slip his underwear down before letting it snap back up. “Actually… Here’s a thought: how about I keep these on and play with myself, but  _ don’t  _ let you see it? Keep it not just out of your reach, but also out of your sight?”

A small whimper answered him, and the look in Changbin’s eyes looked positively tormented.

“No?” Chan asked quietly, tilting his head inquisitively, and Changbin found his gaze to beg him with his eyes to please,  _ please _ not do that to him. “It would be mean, wouldn’t it… You’re being so good, you don’t deserve that kind of punishment. You deserve to be allowed to watch.” Chan decided, merciful, and finished stripping his underwear off, throwing it to the side as well. He didn’t miss how Changbin’s gaze darkened as he watched Chan, when he finally got to see his dick.

“Do you like what you see, Binnie? You love this cock, don’t you… You can never get enough of it. And tonight, it’ll be all yours… Not yet, but later. All of this… It’s all hard just for you, Binnie. Just because of you, and just for you.” Chan promised him, circling his cock with his hand and running it up and down its length lazily.

Changbin exhaled a shaky breath, closing his eyes briefly at that.

“Binnie, I took my pants off for you, so you could watch me. It’s rude to close your eyes now. Come on, eyes on me, baby.” Chan berated him quietly, and Changbin’s eyes flew open again, a light blush spreading on his cheeks, but he obediently fixed his gaze on Chan again. “There’s a good boy. So good for me, my Binnie.” Chan praised, not missing how Changbin’s cock twitched again at his words, and how precum beaded at the top.

“Ah, my Binnie is leaking. You’re spilling for me already… You spoil me, angel.” Chan sighed. “You never fail to show me just how desperate you are for me, do you? Show me how much just looking at me can turn you on… That’s such a compliment, love, your body reacting like that to me without me even touching you.” Chan bit his lip, letting it slip out from between his teeth before trailing his gaze up and giving Changbin a loving look as he kept jerking himself slowly. His attention was quickly caught by more precum leaking from Changbin’s cock, though.

“Oooh, you’re leaking so much!” He exclaimed, pleased. “Should I come collect it? Should I lap it up, suck it off you? Hmm…” Chan tapped his chin in thought, tilting his head again as he searched for an answer to his own questions. “Actually, I think I’ll just leave it, for now. It looks so pretty, running down that beautiful cock of yours… I bet it feels good, too, when it cools, the temperature difference… My beautiful Binnie, making himself feel good. You deserve it, too, baby. You make me feel so good, you deserve to feel good, too…” Chan trailed off, and for a moment, silence hung between them, only barely disturbed by the rustling of Chan’s shirt as he kept stroking himself until a small bead of precum beaded from his own head.

Changbin saw it, too, glistening in the light of their bedroom, and he swallowed audibly, gaining Chan’s attention.

“Do you like what you see, Binnie? It’s for you… I feel this good because of you, because I keep imagining it’s your hands on me.” Chan conceded, giving Changbin a hooded look. “Only your hands are so much prettier on me, not covering up so much of me. They are warmer, too… And you know even better than I do just how tight I like it best. Your hands definitely feel the best on me, way better than my own.” He admitted, but it didn’t deter him from keeping up his strokes. They weren’t really affecting him, he made sure he kept his touch light, but it was nice enough. Changbin, on the other hand, was pretty affected by the way Chan was pleasuring himself, and Chan knew just what to say to keep riling him up.

“You’d prefer it if it were your hands on my cock, too, wouldn’t you, babe? You’d love to weigh my cock in your hands right now… You’d love my cock anywhere close to you right now, wouldn’t you…” He chuckled lightly. “What a perfect pair we make, Binnie… Your beautiful and talented, warm hands for my cock, and my own hands just big enough for your more delicate, no less perfect one.”

At those words, Changbin’s thighs tensed along with the twitch of his cock as Changbin inhaled unexpectedly deep, relaxing only slowly as his cock twitched a few more times, less intensely but still noticeable.

“Beautiful, Binnie…” Chan praised once Changbin stopped twitching, his gaze hooded, and he let go of his own cock. Watching Changbin’s reactions didn’t leave him unaffected, and contrary to Changbin,  _ he _ wouldn’t be able to come up to five times on one evening. He’d have trouble getting fully hard a second time if he came now, and despite this being for Changbin first and foremost, he did not want to pass up on a chance to be inside Changbin – never mind that he’d promised Changbin he would make him cum on his cock at least once. So, no, he had to keep a tight rein on himself for now. First, now, he would make Changbin come untouched, like he’d promised, and so he decided to up his game a little.

“Your cock is so beautiful, like that…” He hummed, letting his gaze linger on Changbin’s cock on purpose before catching Changbin’s gaze again. Changbin wasn’t ashamed; Chan knew the blush on his checks was purely due to arousal. “I really love your cock, Binnie, both like this, and... I love holding it, stroking it, sucking it. Choking on it. I love it up my ass, down my throat, in my hands… Rubbing against me, trapped between our bodies, just on display in front of me… I love watching you when I touch you, love feeling you twitch in my hands, in my ass, in my mouth. Your cock is so perfect, love…”

Changbin’s breath hitched as Chan’s words stirred all the right chords within him, and he tensed again as more precum beaded, trailing down his cock. The muscles of his arms flexed and bulged as he forced himself to keep his hands behind his back, balled into tight fists at this point.

“That’s it, baby, give me more of that…” Chan praised. “It looks so lovely, when you spill on yourself. I want to lick after those drops down your cock, lap it all up… Suck you off until you come down my throat. Oh, god, Binnie…!” Chan exhaled shakily. “The things you do to me… I’m going to start leaking just as much as you…!” He couldn’t keep his hands off himself, wrapping one hand tightly around his cock as precum dribbled out of it, too, before relaxing his hold and giving himself a few lazy pumps.

“I-”

He started, but got cut off by the door flying open, serving like a bucket of cold water. His head whipped around to see Minho standing in the frame, paling rapidly. The younger’s gaze flew from Changbin to Chan and back in the space of fractions of a second that felt like an eternity, before he squeaked out a hasty apology, turned around and slammed the door shut behind himself.

Chan sat frozen on the edge of the bed for a brief moment, before realization hit him and he jumped up to rush to Changbin’s side, worry filling every last corner of his being.

“Binnie? Love? Are you ok?” He asked, trying to maintain his voice level and calm as he kneeled before the younger, gently resting his hands on his shoulders to ground him.

Changbin didn’t answer immediately, mounting Chan’s worry. “Changbin…? Are you with me?”

Slowly, Changbin nodded, his gaze focusing as he found Chan’s. Chan let out a tentative sigh of relief, cupping Changbin’s face in his own, his thumb caressing his cheek softly.

“I’m ok…” Changbin murmured softly, eyes focused and sincere. Chan studied him for a moment, but when Changbin didn’t waver and didn’t take it back, he allowed himself to lean forward and place a light kiss on his lips.

“Are you sure?”

Changbin nodded again. “Yes. I’m fine.”

Chan studied his expression closely, deciding eventually that Changbin was telling the truth. And still…

“Do you want to go on or stop?”

Changbin blinked slowly, leaning into Chan’s palm on his face.

“Go on… Please.”

Chan hesitated for only a moment, but if Changbin was ok, he was ok. He wasn’t worried at all about Minho walking in on  _ him _ , his only worry had been him walking in on Changbin while he was this vulnerable. But, if Changbin was fine, too…

“You are so amazing, angel…” Chan breathed, caressing Changbin’s face again, before slowly retracting his hand. “So wonderful. So good for me… And your hands didn’t even move when Minho came in… You stayed just like I told you to. Thank you, for being so good. You did so well, not covering yourself, staying so perfectly still. So good…” He got up, then, moving over to the side of the room he’d thrown their clothes in earlier and picked up one of his socks.

“Stay just like that while I go make sure no one else comes in, ok?” He called before opening the door just far enough to be able to fix his sock to the door-handle outside. “I don’t want anyone else to see you like this tonight.” He explained once he closed the door and stepped closer to Changbin again. “Tonight, I want to be selfish and have you all to myself.”

Changbin’s thighs shook lightly, but he didn’t move beyond that as he took a deep breath in reaction to Chan’s possessive words.

“You, though… You didn’t even go the slightest bit soft because of Minho coming in, did you…?” Chan remarked pensively, letting his gaze wander over Changbin. “You’re still so hard, your cock standing so proudly. You didn’t even mind Minho coming in, did you? You just sat there, so pretty… Actually, you look like you got even harder! Did Minho coming in turn you on, angel?”

A small, strangled whimper came from Changbin, and he broke eye contact with Chan, his eyes screwing shut, jaw clenched, as a shudder ran through his whole body.

“You found it hot, Minho coming in and seeing you like that, didn’t you… Seeing you sitting there, legs spread, hard and leaking but so good, so obedient for me… Say, did you like that, Binnie?”

Changbin took a deep, shaky breath, then opened his eyes to meet Chan’s gaze and nodded once.

“Oooh, that’s interesting… Would you like having Minho watch you, too? Not touch you, no, just watch. Maybe touch himself as he watches you be a good boy for me…”

Changbin positively mewled, shifting where he sat as his body tensed in response to the image Chan’s words evoked. He stayed in his spot, though, and his hands didn’t come around from his back. Still, Chan made a displeased noise.

“No moving, Binnie! And no touching, remember that. You want to be good for me, right? Then you have to stay still for me, until I tell you you can move. Not a moment sooner, alright?”

“Y-yes…” Changbin answered airily, and Chan hummed in acknowledgement.

“Maybe, if you can be really good for me, one day Minho can join us for this. He can come watch you, too. Or… would you like him to touch you, too?” Chan inquired suggestively. “Would you like to feel Minho’s hands on your body? Have him trail those delicate, small hands down your chest, over your stomach, to your dick… Wrap his fingers around it, lightly, barely touching you...” Chan felt like he was teasing himself, at this point, the image he was evoking all too vivid in his own mind, too. He had to sit back down on the bed, and as his hand came back to his own cock, the touch was no longer light and teasing, but harsh as he tried to will his own arousal down at least a little.

“You wouldn’t be allowed to move at all, if he did that.” He continued once he felt he had a little more control over himself. “You wouldn’t want to scare Minho off, would you? You’d just have to let him explore. Let him play with you, let him tease your skin up and down, let him try to fit you into his hands… I’m sure your cock would look huge in his hands.” It was a thought that had just occurred to Chan, and he was sure it would stay with him for a while; possibly until he was able to confirm it for himself.

He shook his head quickly, dispelling the thought to focus on the moment again.

“Maybe he’d even want to try and taste you, put you in his mouth, lick at you, suck you off… swallow you.”

Changbin took a stuttering breath, his cock twitching and looking almost angry, it was so red, straining so much.

“I wouldn’t let you come from Minho’s mouth, though, I don’t think…” Chan mused, watching as Changbin swallowed thickly, shiver after shiver running through his body, and it became obvious he was trying with everything he had to not shift in his spot again, to remain sitting still where he was. “Binnie, you are not allowed to come from this.” Chan warned, voice stern suddenly. “Not from thinking about Minho sucking you off; just like you won’t be allowed to come down Minho’s throat, or on his hands.”

Changbin whined in between panting breaths, his gaze shiny as he gave Chan a desperate look. Chan remained impassive, though; at least externally.

“I want you to come for  _ me _ . Because of  _ me _ . I want you to fuck  _ my  _ hands,  _ my _ mouth, and then you can come. I want all of your cum for myself.”

Changbin let out a strangled cry, his head rolling back as he tensed, more precum leaking from his cock, only now he was straining against coming for real. It was interesting, Chan thought, how they were both ok with actually having other partners, but Changbin still got off so easily to Chan showing possessiveness over him in certain situations. Like right now.

“Are you close, my angel?” Chan inquired unnecessarily when Changbin’s trembles subsided just a little and he looked like he just barely had a grip on himself again – figuratively, of course.

“Y-yes… Yes.” Changbin panted, and while his gaze begged Chan to allow him release, he wouldn’t put his plea into words.

Chan smiled contentedly. “Good. Can you come for me, then? Can you give me your cum, love? Show me how much you have for me… Let it all out, let it coat your stomach and drip down your beautiful cock.” Changbin blinked harshly to keep his eyes open as they threatened to roll back in his head, his breathing coming in short gasps as his body tensed up again. Chan didn’t let up, though. “Show me how good you are, coming just like that, completely untouched, just from my words… From only  _ looking  _ at my cock… And make sure you think about me when you come. Think about me sucking you off when you come, imagine coming deep in my throat…”

A strangled yell ripped itself out of Changbin’s throat, and his entire body arched, out of his control, as he came on himself and the floor in front of him.

Chan’s mouth felt dry as he watched Changbin writhe, trying oh so hard to stay as still as possible and not touch himself as his body convulsed beyond his control. Chan waited until the shudders subsided, until Changbin was finished, before closing the distance between them and wrapping an arm around Changbin’s shoulders, pulling him close gently as he looked as if he was about to tip over. Changbin let go of what little hold he had on his body, then, slumping against Chan bonelessly.

“That was amazing, Binnie. You looked so pretty, coming untouched for me. You did so well. I’m so proud of you.” He cupped Changbin’s face in one hand, angling it up gently so he could kiss him. It was a slow, loving kiss, one Changbin just barely reciprocated as he was still catching his breath again.

Chan kept the kiss short, adjusting how he leaned against him and allowing Changbin to breathe for a moment as he cleaned the mess he’d made on the floor up. Once he was done, and Changbin was breathing easier, Chan asked him for his hands. Changbin didn’t hesitate showing Chan his hands; or rather, his fists, as he still held them balled up.

Gingerly, Chan took Changbin’s fists into his own hands, prying them open carefully. Deep welts marred the palms where Changbin’s nails had dug into the flesh, and Changbin whined quietly as Chan massaged them, restoring the blood-flow and soothing the irritated skin.

“Shh, love. Let me take care of you. I don’t want you to hurt.” Chan soothed, leaving a soft kiss on Changbin’s forehead before eventually dropping his hands back into his lap.

“Ok, let’s get up. Get up for me, Binnie.”

It took a bit of effort, but Changbin managed, even if a little shakily. Chan took him by the hand and led him to the bed, having him sit down there. Then, he crouched before him, and for a moment Changbin got ahead of himself, thinking he knew what would be coming for him now, but he was wrong. Chan only paid attention to his knees, stroking and massaging them gently, too, as he left little kisses above them on Changbin’s thighs.

“Your knees are sore; no more kneeling. I think… I think I’ll have you stand while I prep you. Can you do that?”

Changbin’s eyes widened and he gave Chan a troubled look. Could he do it? Could he stand? He didn’t know. He didn’t know if he could stay standing up while Chan prepped him, didn’t know-

“Shh, Binnie, it’s ok. Don’t overthink it. Come here…” Chan interrupted his rapidly spinning thoughts, taking Changbin’s hands in his own and pulling him up. He guided Changbin across the room, to his desk, where he quickly cleared some space by shoving everything onto one side.

“Lean down on the desk, Binnie.”

Without thought, Changbin followed Chan’s order, head blissfully empty again. If Chan thought he could stand, then he could stand; he would stand. However Chan wanted him to, with his legs spread a little further, chest further down, ass further back, he would stand. For Chan.

“That’s it, love… That’s it. You look so beautiful like this, babe. Now, you can rest your head on the desk or on your arms, but make sure you keep your legs straight. Ass up at all times, Binnie.”

Changbin nodded, carefully resting his forehead on his crossed arms on top of the desk, forcing out a weak “Yes.” in confirmation that he’d understood.

Chan cooed behind him, and Changbin could hear him uncap a bottle. His legs quivered in anticipation, but he forced himself to keep them straight.

“So good for me, my angel…” Chan praised him, pouring lube over his fingers; not too much for now, he could - would - always add more later.

Without warning, he smeared the lube from his fingers over Changbin’s exposed hole, and Changbin jumped slightly at the unexpected touch. Chan didn’t give him much time to think about it, either, as he spread the substance generously, coating the back of his balls and large expanses of his ass crack as he went before he decided to finally focus on where Changbin wanted him most. Only after going back to coat his fingers in more lube Chan started to focus his attention on Changbin’s rim, teasing it, pressing against it just slightly, then not at all, a little more, but never enough…

Eventually, Chan rested a finger just over the center, letting it linger there with minimal pressure.

“Do you know what an honor it is for me every time you let me do this?” Chan asked, his voice sounding lighthearted enough but at the same time heavy with sincerity. “To be allowed to breach your tight little hole. To fuck you with my fingers, and eventually my dick…” His words trailing off, Chan applied more pressure, and the tip of his finger slipped past the tight ring of muscle. Changbin’s knees buckled, and immediately, Chan’s free hand came around him, holding on to his hips and pulling him back up.

“No, Binnie! Legs straight! Come on…” Chan commanded sternly, and Changbin bit his lip, forcing his legs straight again until he could lock his knees.

“That’s it, love. Stay like this…” Chan encouraged, stroking the soft skin over Changbin’s hipbone shortly before settling on just letting his hand linger there and instead push his finger further into his hole. “You take my finger so well, angel…”

Changbin couldn’t hold back a breathy mewl when Chan’s second knuckle slid past the tight rim and Chan pressed gently down, starting to stretch him. He soon had to focus on his breathing as Chan moved his finger relentlessly, slipping in and out, pressing up and down against his rim, wriggling, gliding, leaving him completely before returning.

“You’re doing so well, love. You deserve a little more, for being so good…” Chan’s voice reached Changbin again, and it was all that kept Changbin from whining pitifully as Chan’s finger left him completely once more.

Somewhere behind Changbin, a lube bottle squelched, and a few seconds later, Chan’s finger was back at his rim; only this time, it wasn’t just one.

Changbin exhaled shakily, keeping his legs straight and knees locked by sheer force of will as Chan’s fingers breached him again.

“Fuck, Binnie, you’re always so tight…” Chan sighed, sinking his fingers as deep inside Changbin as they would go. “But it makes playing with you so much more fun, when I get the chance.”

Changbin could tell Chan was having fun, alright, taking his sweet time fucking him with his two fingers, pushing, stretching, scissoring, loosening him up. It nearly drove him insane, and yet, Chan refused to go anywhere near that sweet spot inside him that was aching with need for Chan’s touch.

“You are so beautiful, how you open up for me. I can’t wait to finally bury my cock inside you again…” Chan hummed. “Bury myself all the way inside you. You take my fingers so beautifully; just how beautiful will you look taking all of my cock? Take it as if you’re starving for it. And you are, aren’t you…” Chan caressed Changbin’s hip again as he scissored his fingers wide, stretching his rim thoroughly. “It’s been too long since you last took me inside you… A shame, really. It’s always so amazing, how your cute, perfect little ass can take me so well. Hold all of me, buried deep inside…”

As he spoke, Chan withdrew his fingers, coating a third in lube before easily slipping the three of them into Changbin’s stretched hole. They might have slipped in easily at this point, but once Chan started to spread them, the stretch was quite noticeable; not that it hadn’t been through Chan’s previous ministrations, but now…

Changbin’s legs shook again; in fact, his whole body did, and Chan tightened his hold on Changbin’s hip, holding him still while he stilled his movements in Changbin’s ass, too. Changbin willed himself to stop shaking, stop moving, keep his legs straight.

“I- sorry…” He managed to pant breathlessly, but Chan didn’t answer, staying still and quiet. Changbin felt the beginnings of dread coil in his stomach, fearing he’d disappointed Chan too much, when Chan pushed his fingers deeper into him again, slowly. A desperate moan tumbled past Changbin’s lips, and Chan started fucking him slowly with his three fingers, spreading him further as he moved.

And still, he kept avoiding Changbin’s prostate.

It was frustrating, so frustrating! Changbin had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep the tears at bay that threatened to spill as Chan kept him from feeling what he longed for so bad. And still, before his cock had managed to go completely soft after his first climax, Chan had managed to convince it to go hard again; without ever touching it, without ever touching Changbin where he truly wanted him to.

Changbin was ready to take his thoughts back verbally, tell him anywhere he wanted to touch him was fine, at least better than no touch whatsoever when Chan suddenly withdrew his fingers altogether, but with them, he seemed to have also withdrawn Changbin’s ability to speak.

“Oh, Binnie… If only you knew how beautiful that little hole of yours looks like this…” Chan hummed appreciatively, eventually, and the sound of his voice returning after what felt like an eternity in silence washed over Changbin almost as satisfyingly as if he’d filled him with his fingers again. “Clenching around nothing… It won’t even close all the way now, staying open even without my fingers filling you. So needy, so hungry… I wonder if I can make you stay open for longer? If I stretch you a bit more…”

There wasn’t much of any thought to begin with in Changbin’s mind – that was the whole  _ point _ , after all – but he couldn’t help but wonder with all his mind what it was Chan was getting at now. Surely, he wouldn’t…?

He didn’t even react when he felt Chan’s fingers return to his hole, but his mouth did fall open in surprise when he felt a  _ fourth _ finger push past his rim. His breathing stopped as he felt his body being stretched further, more, more…

Chan moved slowly, giving Changbin more time to accommodate four of his fingers at once than he had with the others before. He took his time, advancing slowly, retreating just a little before pushing forward again; two millimeters in, one back, two in…

It was slow, but it was safe; it was what Changbin needed to be able to take his cock. Well, maybe he was being a bit overzealous; maybe he just enjoyed toying with Changbin like this a tad too much, too. That was definitely a possibility – if not a given – he considered as he finished burying his fingers in Changbin up to their bases, where they would stop giving under pressure, and where his knuckles sat, hard and unforgiving. And still, he pushed on.

A shaky mewl tumbled past Changbin’s lips as the stretch against his rim mounted and mounted, and then-

No, he wouldn’t do it, Changbin thought, he wouldn’t push on, he wouldn’t-

But Chan did. And just as he did, as he pushed his knuckles past Changbin’s rim, his fingers reaching deeper than ever before, he pressed down, directly into Changbin’s prostate, and Changbin cried out, the stimulation too much for him to retain control over his vocal cords.

It took him a moment to realize his knees had buckled again, and Chan had had to catch him again.

“Legs straight, Binnie!” Chan commanded, and Changbin shuddered at the tone he used, leaving no room for argument. Changbin did what he could to lock his knees again. It was hard, though, with Chan’s fingers – almost his entire  _ hand _ , essentially – up his ass. And still, somehow, for Chan, Changbin managed.

“There we go… Stay like this, Binnie, knees locked.” Chan praised, encouraging him. “Stay up, all pretty like this, for me. You can do it, love. You can take my fingers, all four of them. You can. And you look so pretty, taking them; taking them so deep, stretching so beautifully around them. You are so beautiful, open like this…”

Chan moved his fingers lazily inside Changbin, stroking his prostate lightly, making him shiver. Soon, he started moving in and out, again, too, though, eventually retracting his hand completely.

“Wow…” Chan breathed, awe in his voice. “You  _ do  _ stay even further open after I’ve stretched you more…” In a teasingly light touch, Chan returned one of his fingers to Changbin’s hole, and it only just barely stretched the lax rim open again. “You must barely have felt that, at this point… Wow, Binnie! You are so amazing.”

Chan moved his finger experimentally a few times, and Changbin felt like crying at that point. One finger was not enough, not even close to it! Chan was right that he barely felt it, not when his hole had been stretched so thoroughly. His luck was that Chan quickly grew bored of playing with him with just one finger, and soon enough returned at least three of them after pulling out, only the pinky missing.

“You’re stretched enough, love… But I’m not done with you yet.” Chan declared ominously, as if he could read Changbin’s disappointed thoughts over not being filled to capacity again, and seconds later, Changbin felt Chan’s fingers press against his prostate again. He moaned loudly in response, hands clutching into fists again where they lay on the desk, trying to hold on to something that wasn’t there to ground himself.

Chan was indeed not done, he soon realized. Chan had barely really started yet; Changbin had just missed what his initial goal had been. Now, though, he knew; he felt it deep within with every time Chan dragged his fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, barely touching it sometimes, pressing down more firmly at others, outlining it, grazing past or quickly over it, then pressing harshly down on it.

Changbin choked on a cry at the last one, his legs shaking badly, but by some kind of miracle, they stayed straight, his knees not giving in.

“Good boy, Binnie…!” Chan praised, impressed and showing it through his voice. “That’s it. You’re doing so well, obeying me so well. That was beautiful, love… I’m so proud of you.”

And still, he was not done, starting the process anew. Only this time, he didn’t just press down shortly in the end, but kept the pressure up.

Changbin didn’t know how he managed to stay standing. What he didn’t manage was to keep another yell in, nor the sob that followed, or the tears that spilled down his cheeks.

The pressure on his nerves lessened, allowing him to breathe again.

“Changbin…?”

The call of his full name, not the nickname Chan used for him, penetrated the haze in Changbin’s mind clearly; not violent, but grounding as Chan checked in with him.

“I’m g-good… I’m ok. Please, Ch-channie-hyung…” Changbin reassured him, pleading… pleading for whatever it was Chan wanted to give him.

Contrary to what Changbin would have expected, Chan withdrew his fingers from inside him and from his hip, leaving him empty, cold, ungrounded.

“Hyung?” Changbin called out, a note of panic in his voice, and then Chan’s hands were back on him, one on his hip, the other – clean, now – on his back.

“I’m here, Binnie.” Chan reassured quickly, stroking whatever skin he was touching softly, comfortingly. “I’m here. You’ve been so good, I wouldn’t just leave you, baby. Just needed to clean my hands real quick. Come on, let’s change your position. Your legs deserve a little rest. Just a little…”

With his hands on Changbin’s body, Chan guided him to step closer to the desk, eventually coaxing his arms out from under his head and having him lie his upper body directly on the cool surface.

“That’s it, love. Now, give me your hands…” Chan took Changbin’s hands in his own, guiding them back behind him, to his lower back. “Keep them here again, will you, love? No moving them. No touching yourself. I do the touching, remember that.”

In this new position, Changbin’s face lay on the surface of the desk, too, head turned sideways now, and he could see Chan take the bottle of lube up again. To Changbin’s disappointment, Chan didn’t coat his dick in the slick substance, but his fingers, once again.

Only two fingers breached Changbin’s hole this time, but before he could bemoan that tragedy, a moan of a different kind was ripped from his throat as those two fingers rubbed expertly along his prostate. His knees buckled, but since his body was mostly supported by the desk now, it didn’t make as much of a difference. Still, Chan stilled his fingers, stroking Changbin’s thigh with his other hand.

“Come on, Binnie. Stand.”

Changbin did his best to obey, and as soon as his knees were straight again, Chan’s fingers took to moving again.

It went like that every time Changbin’s legs gave in, Chan only continuing to fuck him with his fingers when his legs were supporting at least part of his weight again.

Slowly but surely, pressure mounted in the pit of Changbin’s stomach once again, building up more and more as Chan kept teasing him. His dick was fully hard again, angrily demanding attention, though even though Changbin had leverage and could have rocked back against Chan’s fingers (if he’d dared), or forward should he want to, there was nothing to grind  _ against _ in front of him that could have provided him with the desperately needed relief for his neglected cock.

“So needy, my Binnie… Are you getting close, baby?” Chan eventually asked, noticing the desperate surges forward of Changbin’s hips.

“N-not yet…” Changbin had to answer him honestly, though, recognizing from Chan’s tone that that was a question he really wanted answered.

“Hm… But do you think you can come from this, alone?” To demonstrate what ‘this’ was, Chan pressed down harder on Changbin’s prostate again.

Changbin whined, long and high-pitched, as Chan neglected to relieve pressure from his prostate for too long.

“Y-yes. Yes, I can…!” Changbin panted eventually, once his mind had cleared from the searing hot pleasure shooting through his body.

“My Binnie…!” Chan breathed, his tone awed. “You can really come from this? You are so good, love; the best. If you can really come from this, then do it, baby. Come for me.”

Changbin gasped when Chan retracted his fingers and thrust them in again, but shook his head.

“C-can’t-… Not- not close enough…!” he pleaded, and a small chuckle came from Chan.

“Is that so?” Changbin had a niggling suspicion that was exactly what Chan had wanted to hear from him. “Well, we have to change that then, now don’t we? But you have to keep your legs straight. No knee-bending!”

Before Changbin could even think about replying in any way, Chan’s fingers started downright assaulting the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

He cried out at the first press of Chan’s fingers, but it didn’t let up. The pressure remained as Chan moved his fingers, rubbed harshly over the sensitive spot.

Changbin’s cries didn’t stop anymore at this point, blending together as shocks of pleasure, so intense it hurt, crashed through his body. His entire being was shaking at that point, not just his body. Incoherent words tumbled past his lips in an endless stream, though he had no idea what it was his lips were trying to form.

And then Chan stopped, as abruptly as he had started his sudden ministrations. His fingers stayed in Changbin’s ass as he allowed him to take a breather, rubbing soothingly up and down his back with his free hand.

“My Binnie… My angel…” Chan whispered lovingly. “I love seeing you like this… Love seeing you fall apart on my fingers, love seeing you let go like this…”

And then he started up again, without warning, his fingers digging hard down on Changbin’s prostate, once again sending shocks of pain and pleasure through him. Changbin keened, moaned, whined, writhing under Chan’s touch, but there was nowhere for him to go unless he bent his legs, and he couldn’t do that.

“Ch-Chan-…” He sobbed eventually. “Chan-hyung, Cha-Channie!”

Chan slowed down a little.

“What is it, love?”

“I-I’m close…!” Changbin stuttered, and Chan picked up his pace again.

“Is that so…”

Once again, tears sprung to Changbin’s eyes, dripping onto the surface of the desk, and his hands, already balled into fists where Chan had placed them behind his back, balled tighter. It was too much, becoming all too much-

“Chan-hyung- please!” Changbin gasped. “H-hurts… hurts, hyung- Channie…!”

Chan stopped moving upon hearing those words from Changbin, but before he could ask anything, Changbin shook his head vehemently, finally rocking back against Chan’s fingers in search of the friction Chan was denying him in that moment.

“N-no, please, pl-please, hyung! D-don’t… Don’t stop, please!”

Relieved Changbin was ok, Chan took up his former ministrations again, not any less intense, but Changbin’s cries died down to strained whines as he became too focused on trying to breathe. Chan wouldn’t allow him to, though, mercilessly rubbing over Changbin’s most sensitive spot until the younger was no more than a shaking, crying mess. Changbin was close, very close, Chan could tell, and he decided not to be a dick this once by punishing Changbin through stopping his movements again as his legs gave out and he was only supported by the desk under him. Instead, he pressed harder into the sensitive flesh, forcing the orgasm out of Changbin mercilessly.

“Come for me, Binnie. Let go. I want you to come just from my fingers, love…”

And Changbin did come, with a choked cry. His cock hung still neglected, not even touched once, and spurted just a small dollop of cum into the waste paper bin under the desk. Not that the amount of cum had anything to do with the intensity of Changbin’s orgasm; his entire body felt like it was on fire, and his climax had done little to help that sensation.

Chan had since retracted his fingers from inside Changbin, wiped them off, and was now rubbing soothingly up and down his back, his arms, his sides. Everywhere he touched, though, Changbin’s skin felt on fire, pain and pleasure erupting in the wake of Chan’s hands. It didn’t even matter that he was not abusing his prostate anymore, for his entire body had become as sensitive as that particular organ; or so it felt.

“So sensitive, my angel…” Chan murmured lowly, of course catching on to how sensitive Changbin’s skin was immediately. Still, he took his sweet time and detours until he ran his hands down Changbin’s arms all the way to his hands and once again, prying the balled fists open. The angry, deep welts Changbin’s blunt nails had left in the flesh looked even worse than before, and Chan clucked his tongue in disapproval; he needed to make sure Changbin didn’t hurt himself any further. Nor should he strain his body any more.

“Can you stand up, babe? I want you on the bed…” Chan asked quietly, his voice resembling a purr. That, too, caused a sensation to run through Changbin that resembled that of Chan’s hands on his skin; only it managed to fill up every millimeter of his body at once. Changbin moaned in response, not so much to the question but to the feeling in his body. It took him a moment to remember there had been a question, then another to remember what the question was.

“I, uh… Maybe…” He answered Chan’s question weakly, but tried to stand up on his own simultaneously. He didn’t even manage one step before his knees gave in and he would have hit the floor harshly if Chan hadn’t been anticipating that possibility and caught him just in time to prevent any injury.

“Careful, love. Ask for help when you need it.” Chan murmured, brushing a chaste kiss against Changbin’s still tear-stained cheek. Carefully, he wiped his face clean with gentle caresses before helping him to the bed, laying him down on the soft mattress.

“You did so well, Binnie. You were so beautiful, coming on my fingers. But you want my cock now, don’t you…”

Changbin could only whimper in response as Chan took to caressing his body again, his fingers feathering along the insides of his thighs, over his hips, his stomach, up to his chest and back down again once he’d laid down beside him. But still, Chan avoided touching his now soft, but still aching cock. It was maddening, and Changbin was sure he was going to cry again soon if Chan kept this up for long.

“You can have my cock soon, love.” Chan promised, cupping Changbin’s face in his hand and turning it towards him to kiss him softly. “Very soon. But first…” Changbin felt himself tense up in anticipation, nervous what Chan had planned for him now, but soon relaxed when he saw what it was he was retrieving from his bedside table. “Drink a little bit of water, babe. You’ve cried and screamed a lot.”

It was only then that Changbin noticed how dry his throat felt, and he took the bottle from Chan gratefully.

“Not too much, love. I don’t want you feeling sick when I fuck you.” Chan stopped Changbin from emptying the whole bottle, and Changbin relinquished it to Chan easily. Chan would know what was best for him. Chan would take care of him.

Chan put the bottle back on his bedside table, then returned his hand to Changbin’s body, splaying it over his chest and mapping out its planes with his whole palm while catching his lips in another kiss.

“I’m still so impressed by how well you have been behaving for me, angel… You haven’t tried touching yourself even just once. You’ve been obeying so well. You’ve given your everything to stay standing when I told you to. And you came beautifully; twice. It’s time for your reward, love. Do you want it now?”

Chan smiled down lovingly at Changbin, caressing the line of his jaw as he found and held his gaze while waiting for his answer.

It took a moment for Changbin to be able to form words through the haze Chan had plunged his mind in again with just a few touches and words.

“Yes…” He answered breathily. “Please, hyung.” He remembered to tack on then, and his head spun when Chan’s smile warmed even more at the words.

“So good, my Binnie. You’ll get your reward; you deserve it.” With that, Chan sat up, hands falling to Changbin’s hips. “Hips up, babe.” He commanded, slipping a pillow under Changbin’s lower back when he complied.

“Thank you. Now, your hands…” One after the other, Chan guided Changbin’s hands up and to the thick frame of the headboard. “Hold on to this, love. Don’t let go unless I tell you to.” The frame of the headboard was wide enough that Changbin wouldn’t be able to dig his nails into his palms while holding on to it. Chan didn’t want him to hurt himself any further.

Only once Changbin was perfectly situated on the bed, spread out and ready, just how Chan wanted him to, did Chan reach for the lube and a condom. He made quick work out of rolling on the condom, coating his dick generously in lube after. Kneeling between Changbin’s wide-spread legs, pushing them up and forward and spreading him even more, he lined himself up with Changbin’s loose hole, resting just the tip of his dick against it as he leaned over him and brushed a kiss to the center of his chest, just over his heart.

Despite the moment of rest, Changbin still looked completely fucked out, his breathing not having calmed down completely yet (or already speeding up again) coming in shaky pants, his gaze unfocused, the muscles in his arms twitching and bulging as he tightened and loosened his grip on the headboard semi-rhythmically in anticipation.

Changbin was beautiful like this. He was always beautiful, but especially like this, Chan found. If he usually glowed, in moments such as this, he shined. He may be largely unaware of it, but the warmth he gave off when he submitted to Chan so completely would be enough to fuel Chan for weeks to come. And still, he wasn’t done yet, he had more to give, more to receive; he could shine even brighter, fly even higher, and he deserved to be taken there. And there was nothing Chan wanted to do more than just that.

Bracing himself over Changbin, Chan pushed forward slowly. Changbin’s entrance offered no resistance, prepared and stretched far more than he would have needed, and parting easily for Chan’s cock.

A breathy moan fled Changbin’s lips, his mouth falling open, his head thrown back while his back arched and his hands gripped tightly on to the headboard.

Chan didn’t let up, pushing slowly but steadily into the heat of Changbin’s body while simultaneously leaving light kisses up Changbin’s chest. When he bottomed out, Changbin’s arched body collapsed and Chan claimed his lips in a searing kiss as he finally gave Changbin time to adjust, to get used to the feeling of Chan’s cock filling him up. And Changbin needed it, if the moans spilling into their kiss, the twitching and trembling of his body, muscles flexing, tensing and clenching were any indication.

Chan, as composed as he stayed for Changbin’s sake, was not left unaffected either. Their entire play had been near driving him to madness, too, leaving him rock hard since pretty much the start, yet with no relief whatsoever. Now that he was completely sheathed by Changbin, his body clenching and unclenching around him and providing the most delicious sensations, he was seriously struggling to hold back, hold on, and not come from that alone.

“Oh, Binnie…” Chan moaned after finally breaking their kiss, resting his forehead against Changbin’s shoulder for a moment. “Binnie, Binnie, my Binnie… You have no idea what you are doing to me, love. You feel so good. You make me feel so good, baby. How can you still be so tight around me after all that prep, angel? It’s amazing…  _ You’re _ amazing. You’re driving me crazy, love…” He whispered his praises to Changbin, kissing his collarbones, his neck, along his chin in between. “I need to move; I’m going to move now. Nod if that’s ok with you.” He eventually declared, though really it was a question for permission; a permission Changbin didn’t grant, since he didn’t nod.

And Chan continued still, at least inside Changbin. He still kept kissing him, nipping at his skin softly, sucking and biting carefully where he couldn’t leave marks on Changbin and harder where it didn’t matter. It wasn’t easy to stay still for Changbin for so long, but on the other hand, it gave him the perfect opportunity to finally worship all the parts of Changbin’s body he hadn’t so far. His favourite among those were Changbin’s nipples, going impossibly hard at the most minor of Chan’s stimulations, and so, so sensitive… If Chan’s play with his nipples was what delayed it until Chan would be able to move inside Changbin, so be it. It was worth it, all the reactions coming from Changbin’s body, back arching, body shaking, moans, whimpers, whines and little screams fleeing his throat while his hands would probably soon rip off the part of the headboard he was holding on to… So worth it.

“My perfect Binnie… You are perfect, so beautiful, so good, spread out for me like this, so ready for everything I have to give you, so pliant, so good at taking me, all of me, so deep…” Chan near rambled, his tone about an octave deeper than usual from the strain of holding himself back. “You look so wrecked, love, so beautifully wrecked…”

Abandoning the hardened nubs of his nipples, Chan stroked down Changbin’s body with one hand while holding himself up with the other, caressing his stomach, over his hip, and along Changbin’s thigh, pushed up by Chan’s body. A shudder went through Changbin, a breathless gasp followed, and he rocked down, onto Chan. Chan groaned quietly, closing his eyes for a split second longer than usual as he let the sensation of moving inside Changbin wash over him.

“Good now, babe?” He asked quietly, more a mumble than anything else. Changbin heard him, though, and nodded in answer.

“Yes…” If Chan’s question had been a mumble, Changbin’s answer was barely a whisper. It was what Chan had been waiting for, though, and bracing himself over Changbin, he finally started pulling out of him for a bit, before sliding smoothly back in; all the way, and then some, rocking Changbin slightly up the bed as their hips met again.

A small moan tumbled past Changbin’s lips, deep and breathy, sounding like it had come from the deepest depths of his being. Another followed as Chan repeated the motion, and another, another, another… Growing higher, more breathless, more choked, the further Chan pulled out and thrust back in.

“That’s it, baby, let me hear you.” Chan encouraged Changbin, snapping his hips forward again, and Changbin positively keened. “I love your voice, angel, let me hear it. Give me all your beautiful sounds.”

And Changbin did, especially after Chan leaned back to push his legs further up, changing the angle at which he entered Changbin and drove his dick against his prostate again. He didn’t hold back, moans, breathy cries, whines and sobs tumbling past his lips, filling the air around and between them.

Chan was sure that between Changbin’s delicious hole, the wrecked sight he made and the beautiful sounds of his pleasure, he wouldn’t last long. If he wanted Changbin to come on his cock, he had to change tactics, lest he came before Changbin. Changbin was barely hard again, and Chan was already too close.

He slowed to a stop, buried deep inside Changbin when he leaned over the younger again to kiss him deeply, enticing him to reciprocate, before breaking their kiss again.

“Give me your hands, Binnie. Let go of the headboard, give me your hands.” Chan breathed against Changbin’s lips, and without thought, Changbin obeyed.

“Thank you, love.” Chan smiled gratefully, leaning back and taking Changbin’s hands in his own, interlacing their fingers. Changbin acted on muscle memory, resting his arms on the mattress, bent at the elbow and steady so Chan could use them as leverage as he fucked into him at a new angle; one that had him push against and drag over Changbin’s most sensitive spot simultaneously.

It left Changbin breathless once more, sending shocks of unparalleled pleasure through him, and he lost whatever control he might have still had over his body, his mind, himself. He was Chan’s, an instrument for Chan to play however he saw fit, a mere recipient for the pleasure Chan poured into him.

“If you could only see yourself right now, Binnie…” Chan panted between deep strokes. “You look sinful, love, but so, so beautiful. I want to see you fall apart, baby.”

Chan picked up his pace then, his eyes slipping shut as he focused on not coming himself as he fucked Changbin at a near brutal pace. Changbin loved it like that, though, the symphony of absolutely wrecked sounds he made a testament of it.

Eventually, the sounds tumbling past Changbin’s lips became a choked chant of Chan’s name, mixed with a few sobs that gradually became more.

In a mix of exhaustion, needing a breather himself, and worry for Changbin’s condition, Chan slowed down eventually. His near frantic pace slowed to long, deep strokes, retracting his dick completely before plunging back into the heat of Changbin’s body with purpose.

Each stroke resulted in a cry from Changbin, an arch of his back, head thrown back further and further, his thighs quivering and shaking before he eventually wrapped them around Chan, even without his permission. Chan didn’t mind, though, loving the feeling of being held between Changbin’s strong legs, like that was where he belonged.

“You’re… so hot, Binnie. Make me feel… so good…” Chan panted amidst his strokes, the pleasure finally getting too much for him, too. “If you can, love, you can cum. Cum for me whenever you’re ready.”

Changbin nodded, yet his verbal confirmation drowned in a cry as Chan pushed deep inside him again. Chan echoed it with one of his own when Changbin clenched around him, and he knew he wouldn’t last. Not much longer. He needed Changbin to come, like, right then. And so, he decided to play his last card.

Not letting go of Changbin’s hand even for a moment, leaving their fingers intertwined, he brought their hands between them, wrapping them around Changbin’s cock, for the very first time since they’d started and giving him the satisfaction of friction as he started pumping it with both of their hands.

Changbin screamed.

It was not a mere yell or cry anymore, it was a scream. He bucked harshly up into the heat of his and Chan’s hand wrapped around him, just to pull back as far as he could go, the sensation overwhelming, simply too much, too much, way too much! Chan would not let him escape, though, keeping their hands tightly wrapped around him and following his retreat. Changbin screamed again, just a little quieter, barely noticeably so, before pushing back into their hands.

It didn’t take long, just a few pumps of his cock, and Changbin saw stars, white and hot behind his eyelids and as they ripped through his body, forcing his high out of him dry.

As Changbin writhed in the throes of his third orgasm, Chan sped up once more, but he was close enough that after no more than four strokes, his own climax washed over him.

Changbin didn’t even notice; not until Chan all but collapsed half on top, half beside him. Still, his mind was too muddled to connect the dots until Chan started easing out of him, rolling off to lie next to him instead.

Chan was shaking, his breathing coming in sharp pants while he tried to recover from his high. It had ripped through him with a blinding intensity, robbing him of all sense of coordination and self as he released deep inside Changbin. He had rarely, maybe never, experienced an orgasm like that, so intense, anticipated for so long that it almost hurt when it hit him; in the best way.

And yet, he didn’t have much time to dwell on it. He had a responsibility, and that responsibility was Changbin.

Even after having rolled off the other, Chan hadn’t let go of him, their hands still intertwined and one arm draped across his stomach. Now, he slowly released Changbin’s hands, pulling all of him closer instead and wrapping himself around the other in a comforting, protective manner. Softly, he caressed Changbin’s waist, his arm, his shoulder, brushed the sweat-damp hair out of his forehead to kiss it, then kissed his nose, his cheeks, over and over yet slowly and lingering, until finally pressing their lips together in a most lazy yet deeply loving kiss. It didn’t last long, though, since they were both still catching their breaths. Once they pulled apart, Changbin moved with purpose and of his own volition for the first time since Chan had taken charge, and it was to nuzzle against Chan, burying his face into the crook where his neck met his shoulder.

“Changbinnie…” Chan mumbled, without purpose, kissing Changbin’s temple. “My Changbinnie… My love… I love you, babe. You are incredible, and I love you so much…” He kissed the shell of Changbin’s ear, then shifted so Changbin could easily curl up against him. He still didn’t move much of his own volition, and it was Chan who picked his hands up and guided them to curl up between their bodies. As soon as Changbin felt fabric brush against his hands, warm and slightly damp, he latched on to it, hands balling to fists in the front of Chan’s shirt.

Chan let him, lavishing Changbin with gentle, grounding caresses meant to encourage him to reclaim his autonomy whenever he felt ready. Right then, though, so soon after that last orgasm, was still not the time for it. Changbin was still too far in his head; even if his mind was blissfully empty for the time being. It was exactly what Changbin had asked for, though, and he felt no need to give up that soothing emptiness just yet.

He didn’t need to consciously give that safe space up in the end, since it happened on its own. Chan could tell Changbin was completely there again when he stopped clutching to his shirt and instead splayed his hands over his chest.

“Hey… Welcome back.” Chan nuzzled the top of Changbin’s head softly, leaving a kiss there, too. “Feeling better now?”

Changbin answered with an affirmative hum, nothing more, but Chan didn’t pressure him. Instead, he leaned back, lifting Changbin’s head to kiss him properly once more.

The kiss was different from the one before, Changbin reciprocating lazily, but with purpose and clarity, no longer without a will of his own and the sole intent to let Chan do whatever he wanted with him. When they parted, a shiver went through Changbin’s entire body and he shifted closer to Chan again.

“Cold?” Chan asked in a murmur, and Changbin grumbled something affirmative.

“We should get you cleaned up, babe. Do you think you can stand again yet?”

Changbin sighed, clearly not particularly fond of the idea of standing just yet. “I guess, if I have to…”

Chan chuckled. “You do, love. You’re all sticky.”

Again, Changbin grumbled. “And whose fault is that? Did you really have to use so much lube?”

“You know I did.” Chan chuckled. “You’d be even more sore than you’re already going to be if I hadn’t. Now, come on. I’ll give you a massage in the shower, too.”

That was a kind of bribe Changbin couldn’t say no to, and reluctantly, he got up. He didn’t manage to take more than two steps before Chan was by his side with a bathrobe, putting it around him. He already had a towel around his hips by then.

“I’ll never understand how you can be up and about so quickly after a round like this…” Changbin shook his head, incredulous, before following Chan out of the room and to the bathroom.

“It wasn’t me who got their brains fucked out for over an hour. I suppose that helps.” Chan shrugged.

Changbin groaned, “You’re so vulgar…” And he shoved at Chan.

In response, Chan grinned, pulling him into the bathroom and closing the door behind them.

“Sorry, babe. ‘It wasn’t me who got their brains  _ loved _ out for over an hour.’ Better?”

“Oh, just shut up…” Changbin gave up, rolling his eyes, while Chan laughed at his misery and went about turning on the shower for them.

Once the water temperature was right, Changbin let Chan maneuver him into the shower. The warm water was heaven on his sore muscles, which, even though he hadn’t really felt it until then, were still pretty tense.

“Relax, love…” Chan murmured behind him, laying his hands on his shoulders and starting to gently massage his back.

Changbin did just that. If Chan wanted to give him a massage, wash him, pamper him, he would be the last to complain. Chan’s hands felt heavenly on his body, not just when he was riling him up; also when he wanted to relax him. Chan’s touch was gentle where Changbin felt tender, soft and careful especially as he cleaned his ass and cock, and firm where knots needed to be worked out of the tense muscles of his back, arms, legs.

By the end of their shower Changbin felt positively boneless. He was once again all too content with letting Chan manhandle him out of the shower, dry him, then have him sit on the laundry hamper as he applied lotion to where his knees showed traces of carpet burn from kneeling for so long earlier, a soothing balm to his tender hole, and a cream for his hands. He let him dress him in a fresh pair of underwear and shirt, and somehow get him back to their room, into Changbin’s own bed and between the sheets. Changbin was content, until… until he was not, since he remained alone between those sheeHyun

“Hyung?” He called out as Chan was moving to his own bed.

“I need to change my sheets, Bin.”

Chan knew he should have left it at that and not looked back. He did, though, and was instantly met with Changbin’s pout. He melted on the spot, turning around to return to Changbin’s side. He didn’t even need to ask what it was that Changbin wanted, climbing onto the bed and between the sheets, where he wrapped his arms around the other and let him cuddle into him.

He sighed fondly. “You big baby.”

Changbin mumbled something in response that vaguely sounded like “Shut up.” For once, Chan obeyed and stuck to simply cuddling Changbin. At least for a while.

“You  _ are _ unusually needy today.” He observed after a while; it was just an observation, no judgement, no teasing. Instead, a veiled question that could be answered if Changbin felt like it; or not, if he didn’t. Apparently, he did, though.

“I know…” He answered so quietly it was only just above a whisper. “Is it bad?”

Chan shook his head, pressing a kiss against the top of Changbin’s head. “Not at all, love. I’m here for you whenever you need me. It’s not like I hate cuddling and taking care of you.”

Changbin sighed, relief and contentment resounding in it. “Thank you. You… I really liked that, what you did, earlier. It really was… It was amazing.”

Chan hummed. “I’m glad… Was there anything you liked less, though? Any moment you felt not a hundred percent safe? Something you’d rather not have happen or me saying again?”

Changbin thought about it, letting silence encompass them for a while, and Chan waited patiently.

“I don’t think there was anything…” Changbin eventually answered, quietly.

Chan tilted his head curiously. “Are you sure? Not even… when Minnie came in?”

Changbin shook his head. “No. I thought about it, and it should probably have affected me, but it didn’t. I felt… Not aroused, but also not threatened or anything. And then when you brought up those possible scenarios, of us, with Minnie-hyung… It was hot. Really hot. Thinking back, I would really like - well, if hyung is into it, if he ever wants to join, if  _ you _ are ok with it – then, I, uh… I’d love for him to join us.”

Chan let out a quiet, breathy laugh. “Oh, Bin… You truly are something else. How did I get so lucky to find you?”

“How did I get so lucky that someone who understands what I need so well found me, then?”

Chan answered him with a kiss, first and foremost. “We truly are a bunch of lucky bastards. Now, if we want to cuddle through the night without the risk of one of us falling out of bed, you’ll have to let me get up now to change my sheets.”

Changbin groaned, but rolled out of Chan’s embrace, stretching. He nearly would have fallen out of bed, if it hadn’t been for Chan catching him just in time, following it up with an I-told-you-so look.

“Thanks. I, uh…” Changbin grinned sheepishly. “I actually have to get up, too. But we’ll sleep together?”

Chan rolled his eyes fondly. “Of course, Needy Boy. Drink some water and get a snack while you’re out there, ok?”

Changbin hummed something that sounded like an affirmation before leaving the room and Chan to change his sheets. Once Chan was done with the laundry, he crossed Changbin in the hallway, munching on some snacks that he promptly offered Chan, too.

“It’s weirdly quiet in here…” Changbin observed pensively. Where is everyone?”

Chan shrugged. “Probably in their rooms, listening to music.”

Changbin started to nod in understanding, but froze as a thought hit him. “Do you think they could hear us-… me?”

Chan gave him a droll stare. “Bin, you  _ screamed _ . I would hope they would have been able to hear you, otherwise I’d have to seriously worry about their hearing abilities!”

Changbin bit his lip, face coloring slightly. “Damn… I didn’t even think about that…”

“It’s ok, love.” Chan sighed, patting Changbin’s shoulder before wrapping his arm around Changbin’s waist. “I’m pretty sure I was the only one who got to hear most of your wonderful noises. They probably heard you at the very beginning, and have been blasting music since then.”

Changbin gave him a skeptical glance. “You sure?”

“Pretty.” Chan nodded. “That being said, remind me to buy two new pairs of airpods tomorrow, ok? Innie and Hyunjinnie have lost theirs already again.”

Changbin gave Chan an exasperated look. “Don’t tell me that’s why you bought everyone those…”

“Maybe…” Chan grinned mischievously.

“Why did you get  _ me _ a pair, too, then?”

“I didn’t want you to feel left out. Come, let’s go to bed.”

Changbin shook his head, incredulous, before following Chan. Watching Chan skip to his bed so eagerly, though, he couldn’t help but tease him, too.

“Ready for round two?” He asked, as seriously as he could.

Chan stumbled, catching himself against his bedframe just in time before he would have faceplanted on the floor.

“You can’t be serious!” He exclaimed, sounding almost panicked.

Changbin laughed at that, wrapping his arms around Chan and pulling him with him onto the bed, kissing Chan thoroughly as he landed on Changbin’s chest.

“I’m not. Let’s go to sleep. Your expression was priceless, though!”

Chan pouted, but Changbin kissed it off his beautiful, plump lips, and Chan didn’t find it in him to pout any more after that. He did, however, wriggle off Changbin to hold the other instead of being held. Changbin didn’t complain, would never, and cuddled into Chan’s embrace again. They slotted together like pieces of a puzzle, and in no time, finally at peace, they were both fast asleep.


End file.
